The present invention relates to a grip element for performing an exercise on an exercise machine. In particular, the grip element is connected to a resistant load of an exercise machine for training and developing muscular strength. In more detail, the grip element is connected to a flexible cable which is wound around a plurality of pulleys rotatably supported by the frame of an exercise machine and connected to a resistant load.
Prior art grip elements in such types of strength machines consist of a cylindrical element prepared so that it can be easily and comfortably gripped by a user to perform the exercise by operating the element itself against the resistance of a resistant load. The cylindrical element usually has an axial cavity through which the cable passes in such a way that it can slide freely. Moving the grip element with a purely axial movement along the cable, the resistant load connected to the cable is not moved, since the cylindrical element simply slides along the cable which remains stationary. Vice versa, moving the grip element with a movement purely transversal to the axis of the cylindrical element, the resistant load is moved since the cylindrical element pulls the cable with it against the resistance of the load. In such strength machines complex movements are usually performed, that is to say, movements of the grip element which comprise both axial and transversal components. In this case, when the exercise is being performed, there is always relative sliding between the cylindrical element and the cable during which the user perceives a discontinuity and a loss of fluidity in the performance of the movement. It should be noticed that said grip element operating characteristic described above is very negative and such that it compromises the correct performance of the exercise.